


unscripted

by noriakki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, M/M, small caps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noriakki/pseuds/noriakki
Summary: you'd think that at least a hundred i like yous and i love yous would be sufficient enough practice for the real thing, but tenma's heart betrayed him.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Sumeragi Tenma, Rurikawa Yuki & Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	unscripted

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a threadfic on my private Twitter account
> 
> I didn't really put a lot of thought into it Ehe .,

tenma sumeragi's gotten used to playing the love interest. in a lot of the dramas, the movies, even shows he's guest starred in, "i love you" was a string of words that directors usually pulled out of his mouth.

you'd think that at least a hundred i like yous and i love yous would be sufficient enough practice for the real thing, but tenma's heart betrayed him. whenever he imagined saying it to juza hyodo, the words would get stuck at his throat like there was some car accident there

in the middle of the night, yuki wakes up to tenma's incessant groaning.

"shut up, you hack. what are you even practicing i love you scenes for, you're not in any dramas right now?!"

"y-yes i am...! i'm... guest starring in one..." it was dark and tenma couldn't see it, but he knew yuki was rolling his eyes. "if you were then you would, A) be practicing it in the lobby all the time, B) not be tripping on your words— i mean, come on, you've done this a million times, and C) not come to a sudden stop whenever you hear juza's voice in the hallway."

tenma bolted up. "is it that obvious?"

"i don't think so. i think i just caught on 'cause i, unfortunately, am your roommate, hack."

he couldn't even react to yuki's insult. his head was in his hands because hearing a person other than himself acknowledge his feelings for the ex-delinquent made his mind rush.

this was real. he wasn't imagining it.

yuki sighs. "confess already. i'm sick of hearing you do this every night. it's been a month."

"...has it?"

yuki's jaw dropped. he rubbed his temple. "oh my god. good night."


End file.
